hksffandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Welcome to the re:velation Heavenly Kingdom Special Forces is a fantasy novel series written by South-East Asian-born writer, Minerva Marie-Sagan, and is currently undergoing editing for 2019-Q2 thru 2020-Q4. Agent & publishing queries are expected to start by 2021-Q1, should the market for debut fantasy authors recover. This wiki is curated by the following approved operating-handles and call-signs: # MinervaMS / miNERV(a) - Minerva Marie-Sagan # xxxxxxxxxx / xxxxxxxxxx - {Disavowed} # TacticalGoddess / Tactical God'DESU - Nikita Nativity Note: '''This wikia is currently under attack by enemy counter-intelligence groups. It's contents are corrupted and scattered. About HKSF Book Series by Minerva M.S. 'Heavenly Kingdom Special Forces ''is a young-adult/fantasy novel series written by Minerva Marie-Sagan. The first book in the series is currently undergoing a 2nd Draft and seeking representation and publication from one of the Big 5 Trade Book Publishers. Its aim is to bring a South-East Asian themed story with the style of a Japanese Light Novel to the mainstream YA-Genre in light of Anime's rising popularity and advanced into pop-culture. It is also envisioned to have illustrations done by Singapore-based artists somewhere down the line, but there is no plan at this time. The HKSF Series draws inspiration from Sword and Magic, YA-Fantasy and many Asian works, notably the Japanese Light Novel, Manga and Anime industry. About the Authoress Minerva M.S. was born with Filipino ancestry on the 27th of November, 1995 in Mount Alvernia Hospital, Singapore. Here she grew up studying her two main languages, British English and Standard Mandarin, from Kindergarten to her O-Levels. (PSLE Score: 207. O-Level English: B3. L1R4: 23, L1R5: 27.) After graduating from Temasek Polytechnic with a Diploma in Information Technology with a GPA of 2.77, she applied to the University of Western Australia in order to pursue her passion for the literature overseas due to the immaturity of the local literature scene in terms of international publishing. However, due to her family's complicated financial situation, she was forced to reject UWA's offer of 2.5 years, and reluctantly assimilated into the Singaporean workforce shortly after to settle her debts accumulated from her Diploma, falling into a period of 'extreme unhappiness' soon after. Her subsequent rejections from both local universities of NUS and NTU respectively, prolonged these feelings and despite making connections within a local writers group and the separate push for 'Singapore-Flavoured Literature', she eventually developed an impostor syndrome and distanced herself entirely from the local scene, becoming more reclused; but nonetheless regaining her focus on publishing solely for the international scene outside of her home country. Intel is accurate as of Q1-2017. Her whereabouts from Q2-2017 onwards are not known and she is said to have moved to the Philippines temporarily to pursue further studies there. is not accurate; revision required! Site admin notified. ''It was initially thought that she was studying and residing in Australia as a student of UWA, and was working there, but it was later revealed she lied out of shame and embarrassment--being unable to meet everyone's expectations.''__FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Home